


（巍生）我只缺一点爱25

by matuan



Category: matuan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matuan/pseuds/matuan
Kudos: 1





	（巍生）我只缺一点爱25

真正醉酒的人，会下意识的展露真心。  
“借酒装疯”的人，却是从酒那里借来勇气，把“醉酒”当成盔甲，说平时不敢说的话，做平时不敢做的事。  
罗浮生本来只是开个玩笑，小心翼翼的吐露一点亲昵。  
巍巍。  
巍巍……  
单一个“巍”字，言简意赅的浑雄壮阔，怎么叠读起来竟这样撩人？  
撩的人心里软软绵绵，心尖都在发着颤。  
罗浮生用舌尖裹着余音咀嚼，在踉跄步伐中细细品味。  
他手搭着沈巍的肩膀，已然十分亲近，却又忍不住想再亲近一些，他如果把手臂稍稍下滑，再凑上一条手臂，那就会变成一个真正的“拥抱”了。  
其实他和沈巍已经很久没这样并肩走走，深夜的街头静寂无人，连车都不过一辆，清冷的夜风微微拂面，沈巍的身体透出淡淡的暖意。  
罗浮生如上瘾一般，时不时就要叫一声“巍巍”，他明明才刚意识到自己的喜欢，怎么就能这样眷恋？  
每听他唤，沈巍就露出浅浅的笑，罗浮生侧目睨着那笑，他不想要沈巍的包容，他想要喜欢。  
罗浮生身上有浓重的香水味，脂粉味，口腔里也裹满浓重的烟气酒气，但他突然想要一个亲吻，他记得沈巍的吻，灼热，缠绵，味道又十分干净。  
途径一个窄巷，幽深黑暗，罗浮生几乎要控制不住的把沈巍拖进去，把他抵在墙上，不顾一切的拥吻。  
罗浮生的手臂绷紧，默默捏紧拳头，小巷已经甩在身后，但他终究什么都没做。  
小巷太黑，墙壁太硬，沈巍跟他不一样，他粗糙的像个悍匪，而沈巍却这么的体面斯文。  
冲动与期艾反复折磨着，罗浮生知道自己心跳有些急促，连呼出的气息都有些燥热，他知道他喝过的酒里加了料，美高美的姑娘们故意捉弄人，他什么样的“料”都领教过，但捉弄总归追弄，不会过分，他从欢场脱身，挨一挨就过去，甚至连个绮梦都不会做。  
想不到一挨上沈巍，脑子和身体竟都开始不受控了。  
还不如真的喝醉，把对沈巍做过的事全都再做一遍，哪怕他酒醒之后全不记得。  
罗浮生在努力扮演一个醉汉，虽然他目光迷蒙，脑袋也真的昏沉，脚步也真的有些踉跄，但他又十分清醒，清醒的感知一切，清醒的胡思乱想。  
终于在路口成功的拦到一辆车，沈巍先把罗浮生扶上去，又从另一侧上车。  
司机问：“去哪？”  
沈巍看一眼罗浮生，罗浮生故意把身体朝沈巍挪一挪，沈巍扶住他，让他把头靠在肩膀上，对司机道：“花园小区。”  
罗浮生心里漾开一朵花，沈巍这一路实在过于沉默了，沉默的让他以为自己是个麻烦，但沈巍还愿把这麻烦带到自己家里去。  
上楼的过程不太顺利，过多的酒精到底麻痹了神经，罗浮生一脚深一脚浅，尽管他很清楚面前是个台阶，但就是不能把脚精准的踏上去。  
沈巍干脆把他背起来，罗浮生把过烫的脸埋在臂弯，他兴奋了一路的身体某处，一定被沈巍感受到了。  
开门，开灯，关门，沈巍背着罗浮生走进一个房间，不是罗浮生之前睡过的次卧，而是主卧，有宽大的双人床，虽然过于简陋和陈旧，但又明显的透出沈巍的味道。  
床单平整，被子整齐，浅灰色条纹一板一眼，床头柜上放着台灯，灯下放着两本塞了书签的书。  
沈巍把罗浮生放下，低身给他脱鞋，鞋子脱掉，罗浮生还坐在床边怔愣着。  
沈巍又摆好枕头，拖住他后背和膝弯，把他放到床上。  
手拖住他的后脑勺，让他枕的舒服些，轻轻的拂一下他的头发，拂开搭在眉眼上的流海。  
原来他醉酒之后，沈巍就是这样照顾他的。  
沈巍打开床头柜上的台灯，又扭一下灯头，让灯光避开床头，又关掉卧室的主灯，坐在床边，静默了一会，不知何缘由的叹了口气。  
罗浮生微合着眼睛，眼底仅有一道光线能让他看见沈巍。  
沈巍从衣柜里拿出一套居家的衣服，展开放到枕边，两手轻松的解开罗浮生的腰带，拉开拉链，先把衬衣扯出来，又一枚一枚的解扣子。  
罗浮生耳朵里全是自己的心跳声，当沈巍解到他领下最后一颗纽扣，他握住了沈巍的手。  
沈巍动作一顿，抬眼看他。  
罗浮生睁开眼睛，睫毛翕动，沈巍的目光发沉，如静水流深，他看不懂那里的情绪，只是心脏鼓动的越发厉害。  
他不自觉的探出一点舌尖，舔舔发干的下嘴唇，握住沈巍的手上移，揽住沈巍的后颈，手臂用力，撑起一点身子，终于凑碰到沈巍的嘴唇，生涩而执着的把舌尖抵进去。  
沈巍嘴里有淡淡的茶香，香而苦涩，罗浮生浅尝一口，身体止不住的颤抖，他颤抖的厉害，明明不想这样，却控制不住。  
想用力的深吻，但身体在不受控的下坠，只能努力的攀住沈巍的脖子，舌尖滑出来，他又用力的把嘴唇送上去。  
还好沈巍及时托住了他，托住他的后背，托住他的后颈，瞬息间交换主权，拯救了这个吻。  
沈巍吻的很深，仿佛要把人拆吃下肚，罗浮生继不上呼吸，却愈发攀紧沈巍，带着沈巍一起倒在床上。  
沈巍一条手臂环在罗浮生腰后，另一只手与罗浮生掌心相抵，十指交握。  
像一场抵死的缠绵，罗浮生头部微微上仰，沈巍的吻太过汹涌强势，他努力争夺主动权，却不得其法，只能被迫的承受。  
手却不老实的揉捏沈巍的背身，隔着衣料不满意，急不可耐的揪扯，手从衣服里探进去，满手的柔滑紧致，让他情不自禁的顶蹭胯部，又猛一翻身，把沈巍压在身下。  
两人都喘息粗重，阴影覆盖下的沈巍的眸光太深，罗浮生顾不上品读，他这压抑过久的身体快把他折磨疯了。  
他再次覆上亲吻，急不可耐的撕扯沈巍的衣服，沈巍紧抱住他，却捉住他的手腕，如安抚般的递上亲吻，亲吻罗浮生的额头，眼睛，反复亲吻，以额头抵着额头：“浮生，你喝醉了。”  
沈巍叹息，制住还在不甘作乱的人，他翻身把罗浮生压在身下，摘掉眼镜，把脸埋在罗浮生的脖颈，又温柔的轻吻：“浮生，你只是喝醉了。”  
是啊，我喝醉了……  
醉酒的我为所欲为，你不会，生气吧？  
罗浮生轻揉沈巍的头发，比他想象中要柔软的多，沈巍的反应让他心里覆上一层失意的凉，但他总不甘心，他想借酒耍赖，借酒任性，他曲起腿弯蹭动沈巍的身体，这身体对他有过反应，他记得。  
“巍巍…我想要…我很，难受…”  
半真半假，却鼓足了勇气，像一种急待被彻底拒绝的自虐。  
但他心颤，声音也颤，仿佛果真难耐至极，也仿佛裹满委屈，沈巍抬头看他，昏暗光线里，脸色涨满潮红的人，眼底蓄满湿意。  
沈巍去吻那双眼睛，这样的委屈无措，让他无可避免的想到七年前的那夜。  
像从原点走到尽头，终要画一个圆满的圆。  
罗浮生依然生涩，但生涩里多出莽撞。  
“浮生…浮生…”  
也不知叹了多少声。  
但当罗浮生生涩又莽撞的把手也伸向他的时候，沈巍竭力绷紧的最后一根弦，就那样轻易的断裂了。  
“巍巍……”  
罗浮生疯狂的啄吻沈巍的身体，沈巍在他身上印下一片一片的红。  
衣物褪尽，抵死纠缠。  
有人索取无度，有人冒失而不知轻重的点火。  
终于两处坚挺摩擦在一块，沈巍抓住罗浮生的手，将那两处一起裹进两人的掌心伺弄。  
罗浮生难耐的偏过头，脖颈迸出一道笔直的青筋。  
沈巍埋头舔抵，轻轻啃咬，罗浮生嗓中溢出呻吟，沈巍意乱情迷，将那肖想已久的耳廓含住，罗浮生竟猛的一颤，拥紧沈巍，先一步泄了身。  
泄过的身体通身透出旖旎的粉色，罗浮生紧咬着嘴唇，羞赧到极致，眼睛失神的半合，却分毫不敢去看沈巍。  
沈巍爱极，疼惜至极，立刻把人拥住，缠绵的深吻。  
罗浮生被吻到神志不清，却还惦着沈巍那处，他只能伸手握住，快速摩挲，希望沈巍也赶紧丢兵卸甲，不要让他的难堪更甚。  
沈巍被他摸的青筋暴起，这样仓皇的抚慰只能煽风点火。  
无可忍耐的将手摸进臀缝，手指在穴口碾过，在会阴处揉捏，罗浮生绷紧身体，前端又隐隐开始抬头。  
“别…不要！不行…”  
太过异样的感觉让罗浮生开始躲避，沈巍把他翻了个身，沾满罗浮生精液的柱身在穴口磨蹭，只稍稍挺触，罗浮生就猛的抬起身体，惊慌惊愕的回头看着沈巍。  
沈巍把他从身后揽住，轻轻道一声：“别怕。”  
硬物挤进臀缝，又对罗浮生说：“夹紧。”  
罗浮生又羞又愧到无地自容，却又听话的把大腿和臀肉绷紧。  
沈巍在他臀缝和腿间抽插，他紧紧的闭上眼睛，前端却又高高的抬起了头。  
一次又一次的抚慰和疯狂，让罗浮生渐熄了孽火，当沈巍给他清理的时候，他把脸埋在枕头里，一声也不敢露。  
他以为他自己会掌控全局，却没想到竟让沈巍收拾的服服帖帖。  
他承认他看过很多荒唐，但对提枪上阵还是一窍不明，与他比起来，沈巍可称个中老手，从哪方面来说都把他狂甩无数条街。  
罗浮生累极，更感觉没脸见人，恨不得赶紧把这一页翻过去，等下次，再连本带利的讨回来。  
沈巍给他清理干净，又把他抱进次卧，他没出息的选择装睡，感觉到沈巍动作极轻的给他覆上被子，又轻轻的抚摸他的脸。  
手从脸颊滑过，越过脖颈，落在胸口上。  
左胸有一道疤，不大，创口整齐，缝过针。  
沈巍的手指在疤处轻轻摩挲，很轻，甚至有点痒。  
“疼吗？”  
声音很低，很轻，像一片轻软的绒毛，却一下扎进罗浮生的耳朵里。  
罗浮生身体一颤，不自觉的蜷缩。  
十多公分的匕首，锋利的很，一下扎进去，最先并不觉得疼，而是恐惧，恐惧一下子砸到头上，不知道自己还能有明天吗？  
疼是在之后的事，特别是麻药劲过了，呼吸都疼，不呼吸也疼，却又不能显露出来，他多狠呢，不过是被人在胸口扎一刀，老子的命阎王都不收。  
可赞他也好，畏他也好，就是千万别问他疼不疼。  
也没人问过，刀口舔血，“疼”得是多娇气的字眼，命贱的人配不得。  
沈巍问什么不好，偏偏要问这个。  
他给他换过衣服，也不是头次见了，以前不问，怎么现在又问了。  
罗浮生没法再继续装睡，又把身体舒展开，往上提提被子，把肩膀都盖住。  
“嗨！都多久的事了，我都忘了啥感觉了。”  
他笑的满不在乎，甚至称得上轻佻。  
被伺候妥帖的人神态餍足，眼角还含着媚红。  
沈巍给他掖掖被子：“酒醒了？”  
罗浮生立马涨成一张大红脸，眼神躲闪的轻嗯一声。  
沈巍抿唇一笑，连眼尾都弯弯的：“还记得多少？”  
罗浮生又把被子往上拽拽，声若蚊蝇的：“一丢丢吧。”  
沈巍微微挑眉，点点头，默了一瞬，也上了床。  
他没扯罗浮生的被子，只是侧身对着罗浮生的后脑勺躺下。  
罗浮生咬咬牙，说不上到底是心慌还是什么，他装醉换一场欢愉，生怕被识破了，又生怕沈巍又和上次一样，说一句：“算了。”  
可是沈巍既然能跟他做那些，至少说明沈巍也是喜欢男人的吧。  
但沈巍究竟是喜欢男人？  
还是喜欢叫罗浮生的男人？  
如果今晚不是他，是不是换一个人也可以？  
沈巍的那些手段他刚领教过，若不是因为经验丰富，难道只能说他天赋异禀？  
罗浮生此一时根本顾不上吃味，因在他心里，沈巍根本不会是那种私生活混乱的人。  
沈巍或许跟别人交往过，或许还不止一人，或许又仅是为了满足生理需求而找过一些所谓的床伴，毕竟他年龄也不小了，外表看上去再清心寡欲也不可能真的清心寡欲到一点荤腥都不碰。  
罗浮生只是不知道沈巍会如何看他，是作为可以交往的对象还是可以相互解决需求的床伴？  
即便作为床伴，他今晚的表现也真是逊毙了。  
心里七上八下，忍不住想叹气，但又不敢叹气，硬生生憋着，仅盼望沈巍能给他利索的落下一刀。  
他怕摆不正位置，又把这人给推远了。  
但他没叹的气，沈巍却替他叹了。  
极低的一声，却沉沉的。  
罗浮生揪紧被角，终忍不住回头看一眼。  
却见沈巍冲他弯弯嘴角：“浮生，这些年，你怎么过的？”  
这些年？  
罗浮生的心脏慢慢揪紧，他自从和沈巍重新相遇，“这些年”就好像是一个心照不宣，不可提的三个字。  
他无数次去想象沈巍的七年是如何度过，但那如钝刀割肉一般，让他不敢多想，不敢深想。  
他以为他这一生都不可能再有勇气去面对沈巍，可他现在……  
沈巍没等到回答，只好隔着被子把罗浮生轻轻拥进怀里：“不管怎样，都过去了。我想和你重新认识一下。”  
重新认识，重新开始。  
你选择把过去的“我们”忘记，如果曾经喜欢过我，那能不能再喜欢一次？  
沈巍的额头轻轻蹭着罗浮生的发丝：“罗浮生，我叫沈巍。”


End file.
